


Kiss Of Relief || Billy Coen ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Welcome To Umbrella [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 0 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Billy just wanted to see you again.





	Kiss Of Relief || Billy Coen ||

Peering over the mans shoulder Rebecca was interested in what the man was looking at, from what she could see it looked like a worn out picture but of who she couldn’t tell.

“What’s That picture all about ?!”

Jumping Billy scowled as he quickly hid the picture away careful not to wreck it more.

“Nothin you need to worry about!”

Sighing she rolled her eyes. “If we’re going to be working together then we should at least know a little about each other Billy.”

Shifting his body part of him knew she was right but after everything that’s happened. Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose then pulled out the picture he was looking at.

“Try not to wreck it.”

Taking the photo carefully Rebecca’s eyes went wide. “Oh she’s beautiful!’” Scanning the picture she smiled seeing Billy holding a Young woman though the picture must have been old due to Billy’s hair being much shorter than it was now.

“Who is she?”

“Not your concern.”

“Jeez.”

* * *

Leaving that place Billy was sure he would never get those things he saw out out of his mind but he was happy he was finally going home, going back to you.

“What are you going to do now…now that Billy is dead.”

Sighing he gave her a crooked smile.

“You remember that picture I showed you…well the woman in that photograph, she’s someone rather important and thanks to you I get to see her again.”

With a final nod the two parted ways though the man was just eager to get back to you.

* * *

Nervously rubbing his fingers through his hair he took a deep breath he knocked on the door.

He didn’t know how long he waited but he could have sworn his heart stopped the moment you opened the door.

“Y/n…do you remember…it’s uh me.”

“Billy” Clutching the door frame you were debating if the man in front of you was real or if it was some dream. Blinking away some tears you slowly stepped closer then cupped his cheeks.

“They told me you were dead.”

Shaking you head you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him close the man hated making you cry. Sighing he ran his fingers down your back then ran his fingers across your cheek.

“Like anything can keep me from you.” He muttered.

Smiling you shook your head standing on your toes you pressed your lips against his, relieved to finally have him home.

Breaking the kiss Billy gave you a grin as he lifted you up, carrying you in his arms he kicked the door closed giving you a grin.

“We have a lot catching up to do beautiful.”


End file.
